Love of Freaks
by NoahofBond18
Summary: He never thought he'd fall in love. Especially not like this. Especially not with the exorcist that had infected him with innocence... Jasdevi finds himself falling in love with Arystar Krory, though he's reluctant to admit it at first. Throughout their time together, they discover they have more in common then they thought. With the undeniable fact that they are on opposite sides
1. Preview

**HELLO! I AM ALIVE! XD sorry about that. High school is a bitch. Anywho... I wrote this today in English class cause I was bored. For now it's a one shot. But if enough people like it, then I'll make it into a full fledged story. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own DGM or any of the characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

It was quiet inside Noah's Ark today. Quite the unusual occurrence. Especially since a certain Noah of Bond was home. The long haired Noah lay, stomach down, on the couch in the sitting room alone with Tyki who sat in an armchair reading. The only sounds in the room were the crackling of the warm fire, the occasional page turning, and the very soft muttering of Jasdevi. A rose as crimson petals was held in the Noah's red gloved hand, losing its crimson petals slowly as Jasdevi pulled them off and dropped them to the black carpet blow.

"Loves us..." a petal dropped. "Loves us not..." another petal. "Loves us... Loves us not..." One by one the crimson petals fell. Pluck. Pluck. Pluck. Down they fell from his hand. "Loves us... Loves us not. Loves us... Loves us not." He knew this was stupid... and cliche, but he continued none the less. Until finally there was only one petal left. This one was also pulled off with a soft, "Loves us not..." Jasdevi's black painted lips curved into a frown at the rose's not empty stem. He got to his feet, the stem dropping from his hands beside the petals, and walked from the sitting room with his hands in his pockets, golden eyes fixed on the floor. The older Noah glanced up from his book as the teen walked by. It was better not to ask why he was so quiet, Tyki decided as he directed his attention back to his book, better to simply enjoy the rare quiet for as long as he could before Road got home from school.

Jasdevi fell onto his large bed, staring up at the ceiling silently. A sigh came from his lips. "Idiot." The Noah of Bond told himself. "Of course he loves us..." He turned over onto his side, laying his head on his hand. "It just doesn't feel like it when we're not around him as often as we used to be." Jasdevi whispered, closing his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he never got to the vampire as often as he used to. It was the Millennium Earl's fault... He had been working the Noah of Bond to the bone, hardly ever letting Jasdevi go out alone... An empty feeling had filled his body the longer he was away from the man who loved him... Jasdevi missed his vampire... He missed the man's warmth... soothing voice... his loving and gentle touch... the felling and presence of his body when Jasdevi slept beside him... though mostly Jasdevi missed how loving the vampire was with him. Despite the undeniable fact that he was a Noah and all he had done... the vampire exorcist always made a point, every day, to say _I love you._ Jasdevi felt emptiness in his heart without the man by his side...

Tears pricked at Jasdevi's eyes as his heart clenched in his chest. The teenager's hands quickly went to brush the tears away. He knew he mustn't cry... no matter how much his heart yearned for the vampire... no matter how empty he felt... he mustn't cry... Because if he did Jasdevi knew he wouldn't have the ability to stop. Someone would surely hear him... and he didn't want to show weakness in front of the others. So Jasdevi painfully gulped back his tears, clenching his fists tightly to steady himself.

"Arystar..." A soft pained whisper slipped past Jasdevi's lips. "We miss you vampire.." It was so hard to keep himself from crying... from breaking down from the overwhelming loneliness that threatened to crush him under its weight. But Jasdevi somehow managed. Standing shakily, the long haired Noah retrieved a hair brush and sat back down on his bed as he brushed out his long golden locks. They didn't need to be brushed... But Jasdevi needed something to keep himself busy and his thoughts away from Arystar Krory...

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please give me your feedback and tell me if I should make it into a real story. See ya guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the official chapter one! XD It's a bit short, but I promise the others will be longer. Jasdevi?**

 **Jasdevi: Noahofbond18 does not own DGM or any of its characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Man I wish I owned them. XD Anywho... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A small sneeze echoed throughout the cave. I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. Damn it was cold... I could feel the crisp, cold air brushing against my skin like a dead lover's caress. Where was my vampire? What was taking him so damn long... it shouldn't take this long to catch fish! Right? Was it fish? My brain went foggy as confusion settled in... Was it fish he was getting? Turkey's? Actual food from a store? Hopefully it was real food... We were getting a bit sick of fish. Especially since neither he nor I knew how to cook fish and kept burning it. I wasn't exactly a fish/seafood enthusiast... I honestly am more into ramen... I missed the lovely, salty taste of ramen... Speaking of salty potato chips! Oh lovely American food! God I was starving... And cold... and lonely... did I mention I was hungry? A soft sigh escaped my black painted lips. Honestly... I was starting to miss the extravagant meals I used to get back at the Ark... God... I used to eat like a king! Cream puffs with the snap of my fingers! Cake plates and cookie plates coming my way with one shout... I could feel hunger gnawing at my stomach. Maybe I should stop thinking about food... yeah... that's probably a goood idea. I groaned softly, sneezing. How did my life come to this...? Hiding in a cave with an exorcist... I felt my cheeks light up with a blush... Oh ya... That's how... Exorcist... I closed my golden eyes, leaning back against the wall. I could still remember the day all this started... It was in the middle of... Actually it was just a few months ago.

The sun shone through the dense trees above me as I walked through the forest. The Millennium Earl had sent me on a small mission so that I would get out of the Ark and move around a bit. I needed the exercise after being stuck in bed for two weeks due to innocence injuries... stupid vampire... Just thinking about it made my eye throb with intense imaginary pain... I hated that vampire... But I couldn't think about that now. I had a mission to complete. Then I could go back to the Ark and the twins could cause some hell. What? The Earl said we needed exercise. Causing hell seemed like a perfect activity. A soft chuckle escaped my painted lips as they tugged into a smirk.

A sudden rustle caught my attention, making me stop in my tracks. My golden eyes scanned the area around me to find what made the noise. The soft crunch of leaves underneath light feet... Being a Noah... My ears were acute to the sounds of someone or something creeping towards me. Frowning, I was in a defensive stance at once. The tips of my golden hair sharpened into blades. Who dared to creep up on a Noah as powerful (and might I add sexy) as me! Suddenly, I felt a small pinch on the back of my neck. Almost as if I'd gotten a shot at the doctors... My vision grew blurry, I began seeing multiple of the same objects, and my brain grew weird and fuzzy... As if I was drunk. I stumbled forward a few steps. Before my eyes rolled into the back of my head... and everything went black.

* * *

 **Oh dear. What's going to happen to my poor Jasdevi? DX You'll have to find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy people are enjoying this! :D There's so much in store for you guys in this story. Just wanna say that I didn't write this alone. My friend Evaline Silverveil is writing this with me. Go check her out! :D**

 **I do not own DGM or any of its characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino. If you do not feel comfortable with Yaoi, don't bother even reading the story and don't complain. If you don't care, then read on my friends! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Pain... Throbbing pain... My head... It pounded as if a tiny sledge hammer was tapping my brain. A loud groan came from my throat as I placed a hand on my head, trying to sit up. Where... Where the hell was I...? Actually... Now that I was paying attention, I couldn't even reach for my forehead because my arms were chained above my head making my arms numb an bloodless. At this realization, my golden eyes snapped open. I looked around, realizing I was in a dark and cold cell. Goosebumps ran up my arms, though the only way I knew this was because I could see them, not because I could feel it or anything! Stupid chains! Stupid glowing green chains! Wait... Green... Glowing? Innocence...? Oh. Oh no. Oh... Was I in the Black Order?! OH! This was not good! How the hell did I get here?! Oh hell! Oh bloody hell! I'm dead! I am SOOOOOO dead! And to think! I just recovered! Damn my luck! Fucka you exorcist!

I tried to struggle against the chains. However the moment I did, pain spiked up my arms making me cry out in pain. It was agony! It was as if electricity was coursing through my veins. I stopped immediately, panting slightly. Fear was already beginning to replace my confusion and anger. What were they going to do to me?

Footsteps suddenly caught my attention. My body stiffened from fear and anticipation. I could feel my pupils dilate, growing to be pinpricks. Several men walked up to the cell. Two in exorcist uniforms, the other in a suit. He looked like the one in charge. But of course I didn't know him. In fact, most of them I didn't know... But... The looks on their faces scared me... I wilted slightly under their gazes. Though I knew I couldn't show fear. I couldn't. So I forced myself to glare at them, snarling.

"Why are we here exorcists?" I hissed angrily, even though inwardly I was freaking out. "Tell us!" I demanded, trying my best to act fierce, however I cursed the crack of fear in my voice.

"And please, do tell, why should I tell a Noah anything?" The man in charge asked with a smirk.

"Cause I fucking said so! Now tell me!"

"Tell me... Why had you refered to yourself as 'us' when you were talking about yourself?" One man inquired, using a pale hand to push his slim glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. What? Where did that come from.

"And why in the hell would we tell you that?" I raised an eyebrow. This human is stupid! hii hii! Jasdero's voice echoed in my head. Definitely. Devit's voice added. I felt a smirk crawl onto my face. "Stupid, pathetic humans! You will tell us why we're here!" I growled. The human in charge let out a sigh.

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way..." He turned, looking at the exorcists. "You know what to do." I tried to hold back, but I felt my eyes widen in fear. The man walked away as the two exorcists walked into the cell. And I had no way to defend myself... I realized I recognized one of these exorcists. Short red hair, an eyepatch over one of his eyes... what was his name again...? It was uh... Bookman junior right? He had sort of a sympathetic look on his face, but he was obviously trying not to show it by the way he was biting his lower lip. His companion had a firm look on his face, deep blue hair falling over his shoulders as he pulled out a shining blade. Wait... Wasn't he the guy that killed Skinn? I think... Ya that must be him, looks just like him. I tried to keep my body from trembling as I looked warily at his sword.

"Um... you can take the first hit Yu." The Bookman Jr. said softly.

"My name is Kanda!" The companion snapped irritably, taking his focus off of me.

"Is this really the time to be picky Yu?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"My name is KANDA!" Kanda snapped.

"Can this not wait until later?" Bookman Jr. groaned. "I'm pretty sure Komui wants us to do something!"

"Baka usagi..." Kanda grumbled under his breath. I looked at them strangely. How could they be having this silly argument now of all times? ... Did humans usually do this? Or just them? Then the two exorcists seemed to remember that I was here.

Bookman Jr cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh... Sorry for the wait..." He coughed to me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Take /all/ the time you need," I sighed. "Not like we're goin anywhere..." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Bookman Jr looked over at Kanda. The long haired exorcist pointed the tip of his sword at my chest, making me flinch back slightly. His already narrow optics narrowed even more, a sadistic grin stretched his lips... My golden eyes widened in terror.

All I could feel for the next few hours was nothing but excruciating pain, agony beyond what I have even felt on my entire life. Innocence coursed through my veins, mixing with the blood that poured from my wounds. By the end of it, I was a trembling, agonized, whimpering wreck on the floor. Dangling by my, cloth like, limp, bloodless arms that were my own.

I vomited crimson onto the floor, little neon green stripes mixed in. A whimper of pain made it past my blood stained lips. I prayed they were done... that they'd leave... Thankfully... It seemed they were done... My beautiful... Long hair... It was laced with dried caked blood and sparkling flecks of painful innocence...

"I think we're done here." Kanda said boredly, sheathing his sword. "Komui should be able to get something out of him now that he knows what with happen if he refuses." From the corner of my eye, I could see Bookman Jr give a shaky nod, his hands seem to tremble as they held his now shrunken hammer. The two of them left, locking the cell behind them. It was over... all over... But the pain... It wasn't over... It was still there... It was stinging and throbbing me, not allowing me to forget it's cruel existence. I let out a small choked cry of pain, tears streaming down my grey cheeks. I wanted to slip into unconsciousness... I wanted to pain to end... I wanted it to end... I wanted to go home and curl up on my nice warm bed... I wanted somebody to cradle me and tell me everything was going to be all right... The corners of my vision began getting dark... I welcomed it... I welcomed the darkness... The darkness promised bliss... and freedom from the pain... Relief... Oh sweet sinful relief...

The next few weeks were pure agony. I wanted nothing more than to just go unconscious and never wake up... To just stay fast asleep forever... They kept... injecting me with things... making me drink potions... just to see what they would do. But this was mostly because I refused to cooperate with them. I hated every second of it. To make the pain stop, I let slip a few pieces of information... knowing the hell I would get from the Earl. But I didn't care. I wanted the pain to stop... But the details were small though I made them seem as if they were very important... Anything to keep the pain at bay... I got very little food. The food I did get was terrible... usually gruel or something... Usually when I was good... They gave me a stale oatmeal cookie... Like the ones that I would get in the Asylum... I hadn't heard the twins in what felt like forever... They were probably too scared to talk... Or maybe the innocence had broken our communication...

One day, I decided to try to split into them... to see if they were still there. Sadly... it worked just as the interrogators were coming. The twins were frantic... Each of them had one arm, one leg, in one of the four chains. But they both had an arm and a leg free. Devit automatically took Jasdero's hand and squeezed. Even now, Jasdero always came before himself. The poor blonde twin was trembling violently. Jasdero had always been the weaker or well, more timid of the two. The raven haired twin glared at the exorcists, pulling his brother close with one arm. The Exorcists looked in shock at the two of them.  
"Strange... The Noah split into two others... But why is one a female?" The man with the slim glasses pondered out loud.

"Dero's not a girl!" Jasdero cried indignantly.

"Yeah! He just has long hair you assholes!" Devit growled. The man with the glasses straightened his glasses, realizing Jasdero wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh... Right..." He coughed. The twins glared at the exorcists. "Now... Where can the Noah's ark be found." The man said, going right back to interrogation.

"As if we'd tell you!" Devit snarled, Jasdero nodding in agreement.

"You two seem quite fond of each other..." He commented... "Wonder what would happen if one of you were... To... Die?" He chuckled softly, a sadistic smile crossed his lips ever so slightly as he gazed upon Jasdero. The blonde let out an audible squeak of terror.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" The ravenette's eyes burned with hatred.

"Answer my question and I won't," the man said. Bookman jr who was one of the Exorcists in the room leaned over

"Komui... Sir... They both have one chain missing from an arm and a leg..." He whispered, though of course the whisper echoed so the twins could hear this. Jasdero clutched Devit's hand at this. The man named Komui ignored Bookman jr's observance and continued.

"Now... Tell me where the ark is position and I won't kill either of you." He said. lie! Don't tell them! Lie! I cried inside their minds. I could tell Devitto was wracking his brains for some kind of answer but Jasdero beat him to it. He burst into a fresh pair of tears

"P-P-Portugal!" He cried, putting on a show for them. It was at this moment, that I was thankful Jasdero could produce fake tears at will. He always used them to get his way, and he was a great actor. He always got the two of them out of trouble when he cried. Especially with the Earl. He was pretty sympathetic when Jasdero put on his act. Even Tyki was. The exorcists looked at each other as Jasdero sobbed hysterically. Then, they left. The three of us sighed in relief. But. Then... More Exorcists came in, though Bookman Jr left the room. Our relief faded at once. Jasdero and Devit gripped each other even tighter. The Exorcists were threatening and scary to Jasdero. We'll be fine. We'll be fine. As long as we lie and they believe us. Devit said mentally, his hand clutching his brother's. Dero nodded crystal tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers. But... These were real... I immediately regretted splitting into the twins. They couldn't handle this! Jasdero wasn't mentally able and Devit would be easily swayed if Dero got hurt.

The beating Was horrible... They a used Jasdero to get information out of Devitto... They tortured the poor blonde right in front of Devit... They had left us alone now... now that Devit had given them everything they wanted. Jasdero was bloody, covered in wounds, and sobbing quietly. Devitto was in tears and unable to even touch his twin, they had chained his other leg and arm back to the wall and they had chained Dero to the other side of the room as well. The Earl was right... exorcists were monsters... How dare they have the gall to call us monsters! And call us freaks! They're the real monsters! All of them!

The twins were terrified. I knew. I was in their heads. But I couldn't do anything! And I hated it... I hated feeling so weak... I hated being without any control over anything, I felt so vulnerable.

I had no idea how much time passed... eventually though, since the twins were being good, the exorcists put collars around their necks that were inlaced with innocence. As well as chains on their wrists. They could move around the cell though... They instantly had transformed into me so they wouldn't suffer anymore. Now it was my turn to face the torture... I gulped slightly... Though at least poor Dero didn't have to get a hard anymore. I curled up in the corner of the cell, closing my eyes. I tried to calm down... I needed to calm down... If I was to survive... I'd need to take this calmly... Footsteps suddenly caught my attention. It sounded like only one person... but it still terrified me. I stood and backed up against the wall... My eyes widened, then narrowed when I saw who had come to pay me a visit.

"Vampire..." I hissed softly.

"Ugh you." He groaned, his voice was weak, timid, and soft

"Hey! You're the one who came down here!" I cried indignantly. Then I noticed that he had a tray of food. My stomach growled loudly at the sight of food, making me blush.

"Komui told me to bring food down to 'the Noah' as he said," Krory shrugged.

"Just shut up and give us the food." I muttered, though I had no idea how I'd eat it. With my wrists handcuffed together. He sighed.

"A-alright I'll just leave it," he shrugged. Now then... how... was I gonna eat this... I frowned down at the food. It was gonna be hard with the handcuffs... and I really didn't wanna eat it as if I was an animal. I tried to reach for it with my hands but I couldn't, the chain that attached my hands to the wall held my hands in place, I bent over and tried to eat however the chains prevented me from doing that... My hair was useless right now due to the innocence... Maybe my feet?  
I felt so ridiculous, and what was even worse about this situation is that the vampire was watching me with cruel amusement, smirking and snickering to himself.

"Shut up!" I cried, glaring at him. "Quit laughing jerk!" He laughed even harder, tears pricking in his eyes from how hard he was laughing at my sad attempts at threats. For some reason, the sound of his laughter stabbed me like a knife. It made me realize just how pathetic I was at this moment...I looked away from the vampire, lowering my head so that my hair covered my face. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. But then something miraculous happened... He stopped laughing immediately.

"I-I'm so-sorry... I... I didn't mean t-to make y-you cry..." He murmured softly. I was shocked at how sensitive, and apologetic his voice sounded...

"Why do you care anyway..." I asked softly, not looking at him.

"I... I don't like when people are up-upset... Even if they are m-murderers..." He murmured, his voice had become timid. Murderer...? Was that was he thought of me...? I let out a choked laugh.

"You're such a strange human..." I muttered.

"Nobody t-thinks of m-me as human..." He muttered, looking down slightly.

"You're an exorcist. You're human... We're the ones who aren't human..." I looked over at him slightly. "You said it yourself back at the Ark. We're freaks."

"You and your little friends angered me..." He muttered "and I've heard that aimed at me my whole life so it was the one insult I knew..." Vampire sighed softly.

"You're a strange human..." I repeated softly.

"I'm a 'vampire' not a human according to the others..." He muttered.

"Aren't you a vampire? You drank akuma blood." I shuddered slightly when I remembered the taste of that vile liquid.

"No. Vampires drink human blood. I don't drink human blood, I drink Akuma blood because it's my innocence or well power," he explained to me.

"Why are you telling us this...? You were laughing at us a minute ago." I muttered.

"You asked," he shrugged. I decided to focus back on my food... God I was hungry... "d-do you need help?" He asked.

"We don't need your help vampire." I hissed. Though obviously... I clearly needed it. But no way was I asking for it.

"Alright, I guess I'll just leave you to that then," he shrugged, smirking slightly as he began to slowly leave the room.

"Wait!" I hesitantly swallowed my pride. There was no use for it anymore... He stopped and looked back at me.

"Mhm?" He asked, the humoresque smirk that was on his face sickened me... I averted my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"...We need help..." I muttered softly. I heard him chuckle softly, then he walked towards me and sat down in front of me, taking the plate. I looked up at the vampire slightly, trying to keep my pride down. There was no need or place for it right now. I could feel him pushing the silver spoon passed my black painted lips... Soup trickling into my mouth. Slowly, my lips parted to accept the soup. I swallowed the food, feeling extremely childish... A soft chuckle nestled itself into my ears... "Quit laughing..." I muttered softly, keeping my gaze downwards.

"Alright..." Krory's soft voice murmured. I was surprised that he actually listened to me. But I didn't say anything about it. I only continued to allow him to spoon feed me the rest of the food.

When it was gone. He stood up, and he left... Though the echo of his footsteps remains for a few brief seconds before they too dissipated. A sudden loneliness settled in my chest. It felt kinda nice... having company that wasn't trying to hurt me... Even if it made me feel a bit childish... It had been nice...

I curled up in the corner again, hiding my face. Hopefully this nightmare would end soon...


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm SO happy you guys are enjoying this XD Here you guys go, a new chapter! This chapter is so fluffy!**

 **I do not own DGM or any of the characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a while I began losing track of how much time had passed. How long... how long had I been here... Years could have gone by for all I've known... I used to keep track... But due to my short attention span, I lost track...There were no windows in my cell.. the only reason I even knew what time of the day it was, were the daily visits from the vampire... He brought me food each and every day. I began looking forward to his visits. Not only did he bring me food, but he actually talked with me... We talked to each other and he fed me while we talked. Sometimes, I simply liked to listen to him talk... I'd remain silent while he fed me and the vampire told me random stories... Most of them were pretty amusing, but more so than that, his stories were something for me to look forward to. They made me... happy... just a break from the living hell I'd been put into... Both the twins and I looked forward to his visits. The days where the Exorcists made it so he couldn't come were torture to me...

The past few days had been terrible... The vampire hadn't been coming... I was being tortured... As I waited with my back against the wall... I started to lose hope that my Vampire would come... Wait... MY vampire? My eyes shot open. The hell? When had I started calling him that? WHY had I started calling him that?! Maybe I thought that like a dog would his master? You know like the dog would call whoever fed him and treated him kindly his master? Right... Yeah... that had to be it... Footsteps made me look up. Was that him...? Or was it other exorcists... When I saw the door open and my vampire stepped through, I couldn't help but grin happily, excitement and happiness exploded in my chest.

"Kuketsuki! You're back!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He blinked in surprise. A deep blush peppered my cheeks and I quickly covered my mouth. "W-We mean... um..." Dammit! A small smile pulled across his thin lips. He chuckled.

"So you did miss me?" He asked with a chuckle. "If you must know, I was on a mission."

"L-Like we care!" I tried to pretend. But the vampire exorcist saw right through it.

"Alright, I'll go along with that to save you from embarrassment," he snorted, rolling his eyes... For such a shy being, he could be quite sassy and well, quite the opposite as shy. My blush seemed to deepen and I looked away. The sound of him walking into the cell sounded in my ears. He walked towards me and sat down in front of me with the plate of food. "It seems they gave your hands a bit of freedom, would you like to feed yourself?" He asked. I shrugged softly, honestly wanting him to do it. Like hell I was gonna admit that though. "Or do you want me to feed you?" He asked, his eyebrow arching.

"We don't care either way..." I murmured. He nodded, I was surprised when he took the fork and pushed food past my painted lips. I blushed deeply and looked at him in surprise as I swallowed. He laughed "worth it!" He laughed "your face is so priceless right now!"

"Sh-Shut up!" I cried in embarrassment. He chuckled.

"By the way, got you a few things while I was on the mission." He chuckled.

"Wh-What? For me...?" I asked in confusion. Why had he got me something...?

"You're the first person who's ever really listened to me, so... I got you some chocolate." He said, taking out a bag of chocolate from his jacket. My eyes widened slightly. Chocolate. Oh my god. He opened the bag and popped a yummy chocolate into my mouth. I happily ate the chocolate. The wonderful taste melted in my mouth.

It was just so wonderful, and he kept feeding me them and feeding me them, I was in heaven... Why was he so nice to me...? I didn't understand... But... I wouldn't say anything... I may want to know, but I don't want to ruin it, I was gonna accept it for all it's worth. When he finished feeding me, he stood. I didn't want him to leave!

"W-wait!" I said quickly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I swallowed my pride and looked down.

"w-will you stay a b-bit longer?" I asked softly, my voice barely audible.

"I suppose I could." He chuckled and sat down in front of me again.

"H-how much longer are they going to keep me here?" I asked softly.

"I'm afraid I don't know that..." the vampire sighed softly. I looked down slightly. There was a long silence before I spoke what I had even fearing.

"They're... Going to kill me... Aren't they?" It was most likely going to happen... I didn't want to die... "Your silence is very convincing..." I muttered. The exorcist sighed softly.

"I... I don't know..." He murmured. I hugged my knees to my chest.

"I j-just want t-to go home..." I whispered. "I...I don't w-want to die..." I breathed, hugging my knees tightly.

"If you give them the information they'll set you free," vampire pointed out.  
"You don't understand... If we give you the information... The Earl will kill us... Literally..." I whispered. "So.. we're dead either way..." Wow... I was in such a sucky situation... It was awful... There was suddenly a gentle hand on shoulder.

"You'll be fine..." He said softly.

"H-How do y-you kn-know...?"

"I just do," he said softly, his hand reaching and giving my two toned hair a gentle pet. I looked up at him, blushing deeply. He smiled slightly, his fingers playing with my hair "curious." He chuckled.

"Wh-what's curious...?"

"How your hair is a living thing all on it's own, yet it's inanimate at the same time..." Krory chuckled.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden...?" I asked in surprise. He shrugged.

"dunno... I was just looking at your hair and then that popped into my mind." He said. I looked at him curiously. He was such a curious human... He chuckled and gently set down my hair... Usually people yanked it... It felt... nice actually... a small smile curved my black painted lips. He smiled as well and began to tell me stories, he told me what happened on his mission and even APOLOGIZED for leaving me alone like that! No one has ever apologized to me... not even the Noah Clan... I blinked in surprise.

"Well... I've got to go... Do you want anything?" He asked. Yes. I wanted him to stay... but I didn't say that... I simply shook my head... "You sure?" He asked. "I could get you more chocolate." He offered.

"A-Alright..." I nodded slightly. He waved and then walked out.. And the loneliness descended. I was alone again... all alone... I sighed... Id have to wait til tomorrow... I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Eventually I did... All I could dream about was Krory... I was awoken in the middle of the night by a crash. What? What happened? Was it after me? Wh-what was going on...? Then the door was slammed open and there was a flash so quick I barely could catch it, the chains were off... I felt my Noah powers rush back. A wide grin stretched my lips as I stood. I didn't know who was there, but someone grabbed my hand and brought me out of this awful place. I ran after them, not protesting what so ever. Who cared who this was? I was out! The person used lightning speed to yank me out, though it was too hard to keep up, so he picked me up bridal style and ran faster. Okay. This was getting really weird. Who was this? They ran and ran for god knows how long until skidding to a stop in a forest, panting heavily. There was a huge dark mysterious mansion and I still couldn't see the person who guided me inside, that is, until he took his mask off... My vampire?

"V-vampire!" I cried in shock.

"The one and only," he smirked.

"B-But how? And why?"

"Because nobody deserves to be tortured for who they are," vampire smiled, leading me through the mansion. I blushed deeply. He actually cared... the vampire actually cared... why... why did he... This... This was confusing to me... How was this possible? I'd tried to kill him... I called him so many bad things and I hurt his friends... How could he possibly give two shits about someone like me? This was just so confusing... I couldn't wrap my head around this... God dammit... this was... ahh... I looked up at him slightly.

"Um... you... you can put me down now." I stammered, blushing deeply.

"Oh... o-of course." He coughed awkwardly dropping me, not even putting me down gently. But dropping me. Okay... so maybe he didn't care as much as I thought...

"Ow!" I cried as my butt hit the floor. "I said 'put me down'. Not 'drop me'." I grumbled.

"S-Sorry!" He said with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's fine... We guess..." I stood, brushing myself off and looking around. "So where are we anyway?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My old mansion!" He grinned. "You know... before I became an exorcist." He added, rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help rolling my eyes slightly.

"And you don't think they'll look for you here...?"

"Nah, this old place blew up a long time ago." The exorcist laughed. "But I got it fixed up without telling them... after I regained the trust of the villagers. It's... a long story." He mused. "The Order didn't need to know."

"Right... Fair enough..." I rubbed the back of my neck. This was doomed to fail... He lead me up the marble stairs of his mansion. It was actually quite nice here...

"It's always been a nice place..." He said. "But... very lonely..." Lonely? What did he mean?

"Didn't you have... I don't know... Family or something?" I asked him. Surely if he grew up in such a big place, he must have had a really rich family or something. Definitely more that I ever had, that's for damn sure.

"Not really... I had my grandfather... and after he died I only had Eliade... But she was an Akuma..." He sighed softly, lowering his head slightly. "Oh Eliade..." Akuma? Seriously? An Akuma was living with an exorcist? Why would an Akuma ever do that?

"An Akuma?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah... She was a level two... She was lovely... She loved me, I was the only human she couldn't kill on contact," he smiled a bit sadly. "She loved me, and then I had to kill her... She was going to kill Allen and Lavi..." He choked out, a lot of hurt in his was at that moment that I realized I'd struck a nerve. Though I didn't exactly know why I was feeling bad about it... Normally I wouldn't care... "She was all I had... She loved me, took care of me..." He whispered. "Kept me company... She was all I knew..."

"W-We're sorry... We didn't mean to upset you..." I muttered softly. It didn't seem right to make him sad... After all, he had saved me...He looked up slightly and smiled.

"Thank you," he murmured, he then continued to lead me up the stairs, then he walked down the hallway and lead me to a bedroom. "You can sleep here." he said. I slowly entered the room. It was really nice actually... Almost as nice as my room at Noah's Ark. Almost. "I know it's not much, but It's my only guest room." He shrugged. What exactly was this man's definition of 'not much'?

"Not much? This is enough. For us at least." I gave him a small smile.

"Why do you speak in third person so much?" He asked curiously.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Oh... Because of Jasdero and Devit. We're all together all the time. So it's always 'us'... Never just me." I sat on the bed. "Not anymore anyway. And that's how I prefer it. I hate being alone." A small laugh escaped me. "I guess in a way... You could say I'm never alone... Even when I am."

"So they're still present even though they've transformed into you?" Krory asked curiously. I nodded slightly.

"They're in here." I tapped the side of my head with a gloved finger.

"Can they still talk in there?" He asked softly.

"Course they can." I shrugged. "They talk in my head and they can talk through me if they want to." Why does he want to know anyway? Devit asked suspiciously. Why? Why? Hii! Krory laughed in amusement. Huh? Why was he laughing? D-Did I say something? "Wh-what's funny?"

"Sorry, that just explains why you suddenly get odd looks on your face when you're all alone." Krory chuckled. I frowned slightly at him. What exactly was funny about that? Well... Whatever. I gave a small shrug and lay back on the bed. "It just explains a lot." He said. "anyways." he coughed awkwardly "I'll have food ready in an hour." My only reply was a nod. The moment he'd left and the door closed, I let out a sigh. I was out... Now I just needed to get home... Somehow...Maybe he'd let me out... He took me out of there for a reason, it probably wasn't to help the Exorcists so maybe Krory would let me just go... After I had food and good nights sleep that is. I say we use him for a bit, eat his food, sleep in this bed, get our strength. Then kill him. And return to Master Millennium with his innocence Devitto chuckled sadistically, an image formed in my mind of him smirking widely and leaning against a wall. An image of Jasdero tilting his head formed next. But Devi, that's mean. Vampire's so nice to Jasdevi. Hii! Well we can't go back to the Earl empty handed! Devit growled.

"Please don't start fighting." I groaned. 'And besides, he's just an exorcist' Devitto added. Besides, won't it be a blast to just CRUSH his hopes and dreams, Devitto laughed sadistically. "I'll consider it..." I sighed softly. 'How come none of the Noah came to save us...?' Jasdero asked after a moment of complete silence. "It was too risky Jasdero, it could have endangered the clan" I sighed. 'But Earl-tama's strong... He could've-' 'let it go Jasdero.' Devit cut his twin off. Jasdero giggled 'let it go! Let it go!' He began singing, adding a /hii/ /hii/ in it. Both Devit and I let out soft groans as I facepalmed. Jasdero burst out into hysterical giggles and after a while I laughed slightly as well. Jasdero's childish behavior always made me laugh. 'Seriously Dero? You can remember that whole song but you can't remember which shoe goes on the right foot?' Devitto sighed. 'Meh!' Jasdero pouted. I laughed a bit louder. God I loved these two.

"Jasdevi! Dinner!" Krory called. At the call, I hopped to my feet.

"We can finish this discussion later." I said as I walked out. 'Fine...' Devitto groaned. I practically skipped down the hallway, sliding down on the rail I felt happiness flood through me at the sight of my vampire. 'Jasdevi you're doing it again' Devitto groaned. "Doing what?" I asked curiously, lowering my voice so the exorcist couldn't hear me. 'Getting all giddy and calling him your vampire' Devit said boredly. I blushed deeply. Jasdero let out a soft giggle. "Shut up..." I muttered under my breath. Both twins snickered softly in amusement. I sat down at the table.

"Here ya go," Krory grinned, he handed me a bowl of ramen soup. "I hope you like it, Eliade always said it was my best dish... Probably because it was the only thing I couldn't burn," he said bashfully.

"Thanks." I said, taking a fork and beginning to eat. Woah... This... This wasn't bad. This was better than the Akuma chefs food! I ate eagerly. I hadn't had actual food in god knows how long...

"I take it you like it?" He chuckled, looking up from his food. I gave the man a nod.

"It's better than the food at the Ark."

"That's good," he smiled, obviously pleased with himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad to stay here for a bit... I could get used to this... It felt like a safe zone... Soon enough, I'd finished my food and gave a small yawn. "Do you need anything? Water? A warm fire? More food?" He asked, collecting my plate. 'See? He's worried about us. Hii!' Jasdero said with a giggle.

"No. We're fine." I told Krory, not responding to Jasdero. "We're just gonna go back to sleep..." After all, it was like the middle of the night still...

"Alright, and by the way, are pancakes fine to you for breakfast?" He asked softly. I nodded, standing.

"Honestly anything that's real food is fine."

"Alright," he smiled. "goodnight."

"Goodnight Vampire." I waved slightly as I made my way back to the guest room. I felt my heart flutter when he said.

"sweet dreams Jasdevi." Once I was alone in the room, I placed a hand on my heart. What... Was that...? 'Dear god Jasdevi, don't tell me you're falling for that sad sap?' Devitto groaned. 'If you're gonna fall for a guy, let him be an attractive Noah,' Devit said boredly.

"Of course I haven't fallen for him idiot!" I blushed deeply. "He's an exorcist. There's no way." 'And the only attract male Noah are us and Tyki. Hii!' Jasdero added thoughtfully. 'True... But we're much better looking than Tyki' Devitto said smugly. 'Wait a minute, since when were we gay?' Jasdero asked, making Devit realize what exactly he'd said earlier. 'I said YOU I never said anything about Jasdero as I,' Devitto said 'we're both entitled to our own opinions too ya know' he said, rolling his eyes. "Since when was I gay?" I raised an eyebrow as I materialized a hair brush and brushed out my long hair. 'Since you started going all gaga over Vampire,' Devitto groaned. "For the last time, I am not! I'm just... Grateful that he helped us." I denied, putting the brush down. 'If it helps you sleep at night' Devitto snorted. 'Helps you sleep! Helps you sleep hii!' Jasdero chanted with a giggled. I chose not to reply, instead plopping down on the bed and climbing under the blankets. It felt really good to lay in a bed again instead of leaning against a cold stone wall... It beat it by a mile... I yawned and fell asleep... My dreams were indeed sweet.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! New chapter is finally up, WHOO! This one is a bit longer than the others so enjoy!**

 **I do not own DGM or any of the characters. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Chapter 4

My heart pounded in my chest like a drum, I could feel its rapid thuds against my ribs... it was the only thing I could hear... as I awoke from an awkward, yet thrilling/pleasurable dream... I covered my face with my hands. That dream... maybe... maybe the twins were right...? Was I... in love with the vampire...? Good god I needed a shower, one to get all the blood off from the black order, two to cool myself down from that hot dream. Standing up quickly, I discovered that there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom I was in. Thank god... I don't think i'd be able to face outside of the room until I erm... calmed down... Thankfully it seemed the twins weren't awake yet, leaving my head in silence. Good... that was good... Thank god...maybe they didn't see the dream... that would have been embarrassing... God only knows the taunting I'd get from them... Especially Devitto... I turned the nozzle of the shower on, steam began to fill the room making it humid. I slipped off my clothes and climbed inside.

I felt the warm water pelt my skin, and I could see the chalk like remains of blood slither down my legs and pool beneath my feet. This felt so good... it was so relaxing... Though I still needed to fix his little problem... what was up with that dream last night anyways... How was I supposed to fix this... Dammit, why did this have to happen? I began fixing one of my problems while thinking about the others... the dream... the earl... how would I get home? Would they be happy I escaped? Would they think I was a traitor? I hoped they wouldn't... we didn't actually tell the exorcists anything important... More than half of the stuff that we told them was fake anyways.

I climbed out of the shower, brushing out my hair before pulling on my clothing again. What should I do now? Was the vampire awake? I could feel the twins presence return. **so... have you decided what you're gonna do?** Devitto spoke first.

"I... Don't think I'm gonna kill him..." I murmured. **Are you serious!? You seriously think the Earls gonna like having us come back empty handed?** Devitto growled, though I could sense hints of panic and fear in his assertive voice. _Jasdevi's gone nuts! Hii hii!_ Jasdero giggled nervously. He was obviously as scared as his brother. "Fine... fine..." I muttered. **'That's what I thought.'** Devit responded. "I'll do it tonight..." I muttered but my heart clenched in distress at the thought. _'Tonight! Tonight!'_ Jasdero giggled happily.

That night I waited until one A.M... I had the whole thing mapped out in my head, just a quick painless murder... then id grab his innocence and give it to the earl... I inhaled deeply as I opened the door to Krory's room. Then I crept over to his bed where he was sleeping. Then the floorboards creaked under my feet causing him to stir and wake up. His eyes turned towards me, they were still glazed with sleep...

"Jasdevi... what are you doing here?" He asked. I had to think quick... what would entitle me coming to his room at these late hours that didn't involve any innuendos? Then it came to me...

"I... I had a nightmare..." I muttered softly, my golden gaze falling to look at my feet. That was believable right...? I heard him stand and walk up to me. I looked up ever so slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not really..." I whispered.

"Do you want to stay the night? You can sleep on the bed, I can just sleep on the couch," Krory offered.

"A-Are you sure...? We can sleep on the couch..." I murmured, looking back down.

"Yes I'm sure," Krory yawned, getting out of his bed so I could sleep there. Slowly, I sat down on the bed. **Well. That failed epicly.** Devit muttered, Jasdero giggling nervously. **'Well there's always tomorrow night'** Devit said. _Always Tomorrow!_ Jasdero echoed happily. I smiled and lay down with a nod. Then, Krory tucked me in and pat my head. But to my surprise, he placed a kiss on my head before quickly retreating to the couch. A crimson blush peppered my cheeks. What... what just happened...? Did he just...? Jasdero was giggling, but Devitto was having a fit and a half. **What the fuck just happened?!** He cried. _Vampire kissing Jasdevi on the head! Hii hii!_ **That's not right! That is awful! How dare that vampire bastard! How dare he have the odasity to undermine us and treat us like a child and like EW kiss our forehead!** I hid my face under the blanket, placing a hand to where the vampire had kissed my head. My heart pounded like it did in that dream... **'wait. What dream? What dream was this?'** Devitto demanded. _**Nothing! Nothing!**_ I quickly said mentally, blushing deeper. _**Nothing at all...**_ **Jasdero... what say you we see what last nights dream was about?** _okay! okay!_ Jasdero giggled loudly. _**No! for the love of god no!**_ I cried. **'Too late!'** Devit smirked. Before exclaiming **'ew! You desperate desperate virgin!** _ **SHUT UP!**_ I cried, covering my face with my hands. **Jasdero don't look!** I could almost see Devit quickly covering his brother's eyes. _'Dero still can hear it! Hii!'_ The blonde cried in distress. _**If you don't like it, stop watching!**_ I groaned mentally. So that's what Devit did. **You nasty little pervert you.** He snickered. _EW! Bad Jasdevi! Bad! Hii!_ Jasdero whined loudly. _**Just shut up!**_ I hissed mentally, hiding my face in the covers. **Nevah!** Devit cackled. I hid my face in shame. God this was so embarrassing... And the twins weren't making it any better. Soon enough though, the two of them shut up and went to sleep. Thank god... I soon felt myself fall asleep... I'd kill vampire tomorrow... However, the same thing happened, so I tried again and again and again and again, the same thing...

"This isn't working!" I said as I lay in my room, my face in the pillow. **No shit Sherlock!** Devit grumbled. I groaned softly. This was hopeless... Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Jasdevi," Krory's voice called. What now? Slowly, I sat up and looked over at the door.

"Come in." I called back. He opened the door and walked in.

"I just wanted to give you this... its supposed to keep nightmares away..." He said, handing me a circular object with netting in the empty center, strings of beads and hawk's feathers dangled from the bottom. "You hang it above your bed, it let's dreams pass and it catches nightmares in the netting," He said, a soft smile on his lips. I curiously took it from him, looking it over.

"Did... did you make this for us...?" I asked softly, looking down at the object. Krory nodded slightly.

"Yeah... I knew you needed one... especially with all the nightmares you've been having lately..." He said, a slight blush painted his cheeks. _He made us something. hii hii! It's pretty!_ Jasdero giggled softly. **Burn it. Looks like great tinder.** Devit said flatly. _But it's pretty!_ Jasdero protested with a pout. I looked up at the exorcist, a small smile stretching my lips.

"Thanks..."

"I hope it's useful," He smiled, gently ruffling my hair. A blush appeared on my cheeks and I quickly looked back down at the object. He chuckled and helped me hang it above my bed... Jasdero was right... it was actually sorta pretty... **It's ugly as hell. Tear it down and break it in his vampire face.** Devitto cackled. _**You sir, need to calm down.**_ I told him mentally. **Cmon, this is an exorcist, you know you can't get attacked and he needs to know we're not just a stupid kid.** Devitto growled. It was at this moment that I decided to ignore him. I thanked the exorcist again before he walked out and gently closed the door. He was always so thick headed and stubborn, not to mention ignorant and inconsiderate. If I wanted to keep the damn thing, I'd keep the damn thing! Besides, Krory put a lot of effort into it just to make me happy. And I kinda owed him... he did save my life... If he was going to offer me a kind gesture, by God I'm taking it!

A couple weeks passed and my strength returned with each passing day. I gave up on my murder attempts after he gave me the dream catcher... but finally... I decided it was time to go home... even though my heart ached and trembled at the thought. The twins were quite happy about this. They just wanted to be home. I however rued the day I decided to go home. But I couldn't stay here forever... Even though I truly wanted to.

Finally... the day came when I had to go back to the Ark... I thanked my vampire for all he'd done for me, and said my grief wracked goodbye. Then I left... without looking back... because I knew I wouldn't be able to control the tears welling up in my eyes if I did... The twins seemed baffled at my emotional attachment to the exorcist... and trust me... I was too... This had never happened before... I'd never gotten this attached... Never to anyone besides the twins... Taking a deep breath, I focused on the task at hand. Finding an Ark Gate. It wasn't that hard to find considering I'm a Noah and I have a knack for finding the gates. It didn't take long until I found one. _Home! Home! Hii!_ Jasdero giggled happily.

"I'm home!" I cried out happily. Without further hesitation, I ran through the gate. As soon as I burst through, I expected a cheering and a warm welcome, however, I got the exact opposite... There was no happy welcome...

"Where have you been?" Road asked coldly, sucking on a lollipop. Her tone surprised me. I'd never heard her use that tone...

"W-We were c-captured by exorcists..." I muttered. She was about to say something snide by the look on her face, however, the Earl interrupted her.

"You don't seem to have any injuries." He said, as if he was suggesting that I was lying.

"We escaped a month ago, we've been healing at a hotel." I explained desperately. Why didn't he believe me? "I-It's the truth! We swear!" I added, my voice dripping with my desperation for him to believe me.

"We'll see..." He growled. I flinched slightly at his tone, quickly lowering my head. **What's going on...?** Devit asked softly. I didn't reply... "Go to your room so we may discuss your punishment..." The Earl said, shooing me away.

"Y-Yes sir..." I whispered, gulping back my tears and quickly walking away. I barely made it to my room as the tears slipped down my cheeks. _**I wish we stayed with vampire!**_ I cried to them mentally. **I-I don't get it... w-we didn't do anything...** _Wh-why were they all mad at us...? Hii..._ _ **I don't know... they... they're supposed to be happy that we're safe...**_ I muttered. What was going on...? What exactly had we done to deserve this...? Maybe he knew about Krory... But... how would that even be possible? I plopped down onto my bed and hid my face with my hands. My tears began falling faster, smudging my eyeliner. I though of my vampire... my heart ached... I knew it had been a bad idea to leave... If Devitto hadn't convinced me to go, I'd still be in the luxury of his mansion, eating his food, playing games with him and everything. Never in a million years had I ever thought that I'd be unhappy at the Ark... But here I was... sobbing in my room...

After a while, I seemed to be out of tears. I stood shakily and washed my face free of tears and make up. I couldn't stop thinking about my vampire... My whole body stiffened when I heard a knock on my door. I-It was the Earl wasn't it... I opened the door fearfully, willing my tears. It was indeed to Earl... I didn't look at him, I looked to the ground clenching my fists. I didn't do anything... I don't deserve punishment...

"What is it?" I asked softly. "Why do we deserve to be punished? What did we do...?"

"You are not being punished. However, we do need to take some precautions." The Millennium Earl said.

"Precautions...?" I asked softly in confusion. He explained to me what they were. Basically I was going to be shoved into a concrete prison cell until they decided I wasn't guilty. Guilty of what though...? I did absolutely nothing wrong. "B-But why...?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You've practically been gone off the face of the earth for a year, how are we supposed to know what was happening?"

"O-Oh..." I lowered my head again. He lead me to one of the rooms that we usually kept prisoners in and locked me inside. I sat in the corner and hugged my knees. I rested my forehead between them and thought about my life... What had I done to deserve this...? I sighed softly and lay on my side... **this sucks.** Devit muttered. I grew angry _**'if it wasn't for you constantly bossing me around, we wouldn't be in this mess! We'd still be in vampires comfy home! This is ALL your fault! I wish you'd just leave me alone Devitto! Let me make my own decisions!**_ ' I snapped mentally. I cried into my arms... I could feel his guilt. Jasdero also fell silent. I couldn't stand much more abuse... I wished I was with vampire... he was the only one who treated me like an equal... a friend... I didn't want to be here... I sobbed into my hands... how I wished for his warm caress and gentle words. The twins remained completely silent as I sobbed. My hair made the motion of wrapping itself around me, it was almost as if someone was hugging me but I was just comforting myself and pretending it was my vampire. It was the best I could get at the moment... The twins weren't offering me any comfort so this would make due.

I sobbed for what felt like an eternity, stopping only when I ran out tears. So I just sniffled and hiccupped myself to sleep. Nightmares plagued me throughout the night... I wished I had vampire's dream catcher but I had forgotten it... How could I be so stupid? I should have brought it... Now I didn't have anything... And I felt guilty at the face that me leaving it there might have offended or hurt him... God... How had my life come this...? WHY had my life come to this...? Where had it gone wrong? I sighed softly.

The next week or two were terrible. Eventually, however, the Earl let me out and let me sleep in my own bed. But the others still shunned me... The Earl did too... I became wary of being around them... and it had gotten so bad that I'd started waiting for everyone to finish eating before going to have food myself. I was constantly hungry and always had nightmares. I hardly left my room anymore... It wasn't worth it.

One day though... I'd worked up the courage to leave my room and go to the sitting room where some of the other Noah were. They all looked at me coldly, their eyes burrowing into my soul. I visibly flinched before I could stop myself. A few snickered. I looked for an available seat but everyone put their legs up so I couldn't sit anywhere, even the arm of the chairs and couches were taken. Crestfallen, I slowly walked forward and pulled a book off of the shelf and walked out of the room. I then realized, with a wave of embarrassment, I didn't know how to read! Dammit... maybe this book had pictures or something... I felt so stupid... Stupid book... I flipped through the pages. Only stupid words...

"Stupid book." I muttered, tossing it across the room. I hugged my knees to my chest. I couldn't take this much longer... I really couldn't... This was torture... I buried my face into my soft pillow hoping this would end soon... _Hey... Jasdevi...?_ Jasdero's voice appeared for the first time in weeks. "Mhm?" I sigh not even bothering to say it mentally. _Devi and Dero have been thinking... and..._ "And?" **We should run away.** Devit finished his twin's sentence. _**W-Wait where would we go? The Earl will KILL us!**_ _We can survive on the streets again... like we used to..._ **We know how...** _ **But the Earl will certainly have akuma in the streets!**_ I protested. **Then we'll go into the forest. Hunt and stuff...** _ **But what about exorcists? And you know Jasdero will cry if he sees a dead animal!**_ I said the second part only so Devit hear. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan! **It's better than staying here and being ignored and shunned by the whole fucking clan!** Devit countered. I finally agreed with a soft sigh. The three of us began making plans. We'd escape tonight and be free of this hell.

That night, we waited until we were positive everyone was sleeping. Then we made our move, quiet as the night. We snuck out of Noah's Ark, onto the streets of some small town. I was scared, didn't know what to do or where to go... Memories of when I was much younger flashed through my mind. I was stumbling around so much, I didn't even notice when I bumped into a running man. Until I hit the ground.

"Oof! Watch it!" I hissed. Whoever it was, was on top of me. Much taller too.

"O-Oh, s-sorry sir..." A small timid voice whispered, the man taking his pale thin hand off of my chest. Once I was able, I stood and got a better look at the man. He had a pale face, soft kind brown eyes, pointed ears, black hair with a jagged white streak. Was it...? It couldn't be... He peered down my face... "J-Jasdevi?" He asked in surprise.

"V-Vampire?" I stammered. A grin swept itself across his face. My own lips stretched into a wide grin as well. He hugged me tightly. I blushed deeply, taken aback for a moment. Then I hugged him back... I missed him... my heart began pumping from the grief of how much I missed him and how happy I was to see him again. I gulped back the tears that had welled up in my eyes. He helped me up and lead me to his hotel room where he said we could talk more. I followed without any hesitation whatsoever. He sat me down on his bed and hugged me once more.

"I-I missed you..." He whispered softly, as if I'd get weirded out by this. A deep red blush appeared on my cheeks.

"W-We missed you too..." I murmured. He smiled and pulled the hood of my cloak down so he could see my face. He had tears running down his face, but a grin was painted on his lips. I smiled slightly, my happiness returning. I felt my own tears fall down my cheeks. **Oh god...** Devit muttered. _Devi hush!_ I hugged him again and buried my face into his chest. He was so warm... And he smelled nice.. not to mention the feeling of arms wrapped around me were comforting. I'd never felt like this before... Devitto was struggling not to make an uncomfortable comment about my actions. I could feel how hard he was trying. But I payed no mind... I was with my vampire now... Nothing else mattered right now... I felt him lie down and pull me with him... what was he doing...? Was this a normal friend thing...? I've never had friends before so how was I supposed to know what was going on...? I was a bit hesitant to ask however. So I just enjoyed it, listened as he hummed softly. My started feeling heavy... and I soon fell asleep. The feeling of his hands caressing my long hair soothed me into pleasant dreams.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. My head shot up in panic, my heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't help when the dreaded words escaped my lips. "V-Vampire? Where are you? I need you..." For the first time since I'd become a Noah... I was thinking of just myself... It was me... not us... but me... The twins didn't even seem to care that I hadn't included them. In fact Devit seemed thankful for it. I stood shakily and walked out of the bedroom, looking around for my vampire. I felt silly and childish for doing this too... But I needed to find him... Then the door opened and vampire walked in with a few bags in his hands. "Vampire! You're back!" I cried. He looked up in surprise when anger took over me and I slapped him. **Things are getting interesting, do it again!** Devitto snickered, but I ignored him. "Why did you leave me alone like that! I thought you left me for good!" Large black tears streamed down my cheeks as I glared at him. He blinked in utter shock.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't realize you'd get this hysterical over this..." He muttered softly.

"I'm not hysterical!" I cried.

"S-Sorry." He flinched. "I was just buying s-some food... you looked like you haven't eaten in a while..." Krory muttered timidly. I nodded slightly, sniffing loudly and rubbing my eyes. My eyeliner smudged all over my face and onto my gloves. He took a tissue from the counter, licked it, then started wiping the eyeliner from my face gently. I shied away slightly out of instinct. "I won't hurt you." Krory whispered, continuing to wipe away my tears and eyeliner. The black makeup was all gone after a bit, leaving my face completely free of the stuff. "I'll fix you up some food alright? I'll just be in the kitchen," He said, giving me a pat on the head. I only nodded, not really trusting my voice right now. I followed him into the kitchen just to be sure he wasn't lying, then I sat down at the kitchen table and watched him cook. What was up with me today...? Why was I acting so... gay? And needy? What the heck? God... What did I get myself into? _Jasdevi's acting crazy. Hii!_ I mentally told him to shut up while I rested my chin in my palm and stared off into space. I tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Then vampire caught my attention. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Pretty good..." I shrugged softly.

"That's good. Say, why were you out here all alone anyways?" For a moment, I didn't answer... then I softly explained. "Oh... he muttered. "That was quite rude of them to do that to you..." he said.

"We don't know why either... we didn't do anything..." I whispered. He sighed and nodded, placing food in front of me. I took it and slowly began eating. The taste of good food overwhelmed my mouth. It was so good... so much better than anything I'd tasted before. I felt him rest a hand on my head.

"Feeling any better?" I blushed and nodded slightly. He chuckled at my cheeks and his thumb gently rubbed my cheek bone, before going to wash the dishes... the twins and I were baffled at this behavior. **Why is he touching us?** Devit muttered. _**That... is a good question.**_ I muttered. Jasdero gave a confused giggle. I watched his hips sway as he hummed and did the dishes. My face became beet red. **Um... Jasdevi... why are you staring at his...** Devitto trailed off, deciding not to finish his sentence. I shook my head quickly to clear it and looked away. _How are we gonna hide from Earl-tama?_ Jasdero suddenly asked. _**Vampire will hide us.**_ I said confidently. **Yeah. but we kinda stick out like a sore thumb. What if there are Akuma here? We need a disguise.** Devit pointed out. _Um... uh... well everyone mistakes us for a lady soooo... hii hi_ Jasdero pointed out before a dramatic pause. _We should pose as a woman._ _ **WHAT?!**_ I cried in shock. **Itd be very convincing and you certainly do have the hair and figure for it** Devitto agreed with his twin. **Heh heh, vampire could be your looooving husband** Devitto leered. I hid my face in my hands. **I bet you'd enjoy that, you're already getting excited,** Devitto smirked. I really hated his snide comments... but this one was indeed a true one. _**I'll... run it by him...**_ I muttered. Devitto snickered as my gaze turned back towards his hips.

"Hey... uh... vampire?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"We were thinking... we kinda need to hide from the Earl... and I kinda.. look feminine... so... we were thinking I... could pose as a woman...?" I could tell the vampire was trying not to laugh as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah that could w-work." He said, stifling laughter.

"Quit laughing!" I cried, blushing. He flinched from my harsh toned and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered. I suddenly felt very guilty about shouting at him. After all he was quite sensitive. Slowly, I stood and walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder, but when he turned around, I felt his lips press against mine.

The surprise in his eyes told me he hadn't done that on purpose at all. I quickly pulled back, blushing deeply and covering my mouth. He began to apologize quickly, ducking his head and repeating 'sorry' over and over again.

"I-It's f-fine..." I stammered, slowly taking my hand away from my lips. He blushed deeply and hurried out of the kitchen in embarrassment. **What the bloody fuck just happened?!** _Ew! Ew! Hii!_ I gulped softly, my lips tingled, and I felt stupid for the fact that I was practically paralyzed in this spot. **Oi! Jasdevi snap out of it!** Devit shouted loudly. I flinched at the suddenness of his voice as it snapped me from my daze. _We have to go get the disguise ready. hii hii!_ Jasdero reminded me. I nodded slightly, my fingertips returning to my tingly lips. Maybe vampire could help me with that...


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my god it's been a while since I posted... I'm so sorry for the wait! I won't give away too much, but let's just say there's funny and fluffy stuff! Also, I forgot to mension this earlier I think but I can't take all the credit for writing this. My friend Evaline Silverveil (Go check her out!) helped me write this. So half of the credit goes to her.**

 **I do not own DGM or any of its characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I very slowly walked out of the room, the long skirt of the dress kinda hard to walk in. Blushing deeply, I stood in front of the vampire. "S-So?" I looked away timidly. "H-How do we look...?"

"You look, like a woman…" Krory said a bit awkwardly as he stared at me up and down in my dress with my fake breasts and facial makeup and my heels, not to mention that gorgeous- I mean demeaning mani-pedicure I got... My blush deepened slightly. God this was embarrassing... Though I had to admit… I loved how my nails turned out… Blood red with a pretty black flower on the tips with nice silver lining… Jasdevi. Stop it. Devit groaned. Right… Sorry… I coughed awkwardly.

I glanced up at Krory who I found staring at my chest. My eye twitched slightly. Seriously? "Quit being a pervert, vampire. You know perfectly well they ain't real." I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. He blushed.

"S-sorry… Th-they're hard not to stare at…. They're p-pretty big…" He snickered. My face felt like it was on fire. Seriously?! He coughed awkwardly and looked away with a deep blush.

"W-We're going to go try and learn how to walk in these heels..." I muttered, starting to slowly walk. Dammit this was impossible! He began helping me balance as I walked… Dammit how did women walk in these. I blushed slightly as the vampire helped me. "M-Maybe we c-can wear normal shoes? The dress is so long that no one will see them anyways." I offered hopefully.

"Jasdevi, the style is high heals with the dress, you'll stand out in a bad way if you don't… Just try going heel to toe." Krory offered. I whined softly. This was bullshit… He helped me walk the way he told me to and it got so much easier from there. After a very long time, it seemed as if I'd gotten the hang of it. I grinned in accomplishment.

"I FEEL SO FUCKIN INVINCIBLE!" I laughed, struttin my stuff in these heels like it was nobodies business. The twins both burst out into laughter in my head and I couldn't help but join them. I felt AMAZING. Krory let out a soft chuckle at my actions. His chuckle turned to laughter as he laughed with me.

Once we calmed down, we decided to go outside for a bit. Might as well test out the disguise. Krory and I walked outside and I walked with swagger in my heels. Now I was the same height as my vampire. That felt awesome. To hide the discoloration in my hair, I'd also decided to wear a hat. But it was a lovely hat so I didn't mind. Hopefully this was enough to not get recognized.

"So what do you want to do now that we're out here?" Krory asked. I shrugged slightly.

"Explore?"

"Alright." He shrugged. He took me to many fascinating places. I had lots of fun. It was much more fun than just going alone... For some reason, there were lots of men that gave me compliments and some even wolf whistled at me. Krory seemed to get rather frustrated at it, and I did too. But I was very shocked that it bothered my vampire. Once, he even wrapped his arm around my thin waist and pulled me closer to himself when a man wolf whistled at me. It made me feel something strange. It was a good feeling but I had never felt it before... It made Jasdero and Devit gag. But I ignored them for the time being and enjoyed the sensation. Maybe I'd make them split and force them to spend time with Krory... so they'd stop that. But I think they'd probably kill him... or at least Devit would... or perhaps they'd just reform stubbornly... but I'd have to try. Maybe in a while I would... I wanted to just spend the next few weeks alone with my vampire... Jasdevi... why the hell are you acting so... gay? Devit asked slowly. Cause he is! duh! hii hii! Ew GROSS! Devitto groaned. Shut your mouths! I shouted. I'm not gay! I quickly added but the words I said stung and something in me told me it was a lie. You keep telling yourself that. Hii! It's true! I'm not! I know I'm not! I... I can't be! I protested. They both rolled her eyes. Another man wolf whistled.

"Fuck off!" Krory cried out angrily, pulling right up against him. I blushed deeply when he did this. GAY Devitto said. SHUT IT! I heard Devitto laugh hysterically in my head. My eye twitched. Stupid Devit... Krory growled at another few men, keeping me in his grasp until I got home. And even when we got home he didn't release me.

"Um... you can... let us go now.."

"O-Oh yeah.. sorry..." he muttered but his reaction disappointed me for some reason... the thought of him saying something like 'but I don't want to' had given me a feeling of hopefulness which he just crushed with his timid behavior. I blushed at the thought. Maybe... maybe the twins were right... Maybe I was... NO. I wasn't. I couldn't be! But... with the way I've been acting recently... I couldn't be...

"We're gonna take a shower..." I muttered to Krory. I needed time to think. Krory nodded. I left his side and went to the bathroom. I removed my clothing and hopped into the warm shower, thinking about the events and my behavior. The water soaked my hair as I thought. It felt nice to have some time to think by myself. I wasn't gay... I couldn't be... I could NEVER be gay. I knew this for a fact! Or at least I was pretty sure... I stepped out of the shower and realized I forgot spare clothes... shit... I looked around for some coverage and found a towel. Why does Jasdevi deny the truth? Hii! Jasdero asked curiously. Why can't you be gay? Because it's unnatural. Everything about it. I replied. That's a dumb reason. Dero pouted. It's not. I said stubbornly. It is. Devit pointed out. Says the homophobic I snorted, rolling my eyes and tightening the towel around my waist. shut up Devit muttered. I grumbled softly and walked out of the bathroom, humming softly to myself as I headed to the wardrobe and then I pulled out a pair of boxers, and as my towel dropped so I could pull on the boxers, Krory walked into the room and stopped dead OH MY GOD! Devit practically screamed.

Vampire covered the lower half of his face, turned around, and just walked out with wide eyes… Now both of us were scarred for life. I felt like slamming my face against the wall. The twins were having a melt down inside my head. I quickly pulled on my pants and gulped slightly. How was I ever supposed to talk to vampire ever again?! God this was embarrassing. Why did this have to happen?! Oh dear god... why me?! I pulled on male clothes since I wasn't going outside for the rest of the day and sat on the bed. I groaned and lay down. What was I going to do now... I wanted to talk to Krory. But how would I be able to now that this happened? I clenched my fists. I had to face him like a man. And... hope he didn't bring it up... Maybe I'd wait for a few hours first... but then Krory walked into the room...

"Uh... Jasdevi... I... I've gotta tell you something..." He muttered. I knew it,he's gonna betray yoooouuu! Devit said even though Krory hadn't said a thing. Hush. He hasn't said anything. I scolded.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm in love with... someone..." He muttered.

"And... you're telling us this... why?" I frowned.

"I... need advice on how to tell the person... I'm... I'm not good with communicating..."

"And what makes you think we are?" Devit spoke through my mouth.

"Cause you speak your mind out better than I do... I'm... I'm a quiet person..." Krory muttered. I tilted my head slightly, thinking. For some reason... I felt disappointment...

"Well id start out by getting them some chocolate... then Id go to them... and tell them that I love them and id tell them what I love about them, pray that they say that they love me too and then i'd kiss them..." I muttered.

"Thanks jasdevi!" Krory said before quickly leaving the room. A pang of heartache troubled me. Why did I feel this way... what was this feeling...? It was awful... I didn't like it one single bit. Jasdevi's in looooooovvvveee Jasdero giggled happily. N-no I'm not! I cried. 'Krory and Jasdevi sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!' They chanted in unison.

"shut up!" I shouted aloud. I blushed deeply as the twins laughed. God... how much longer would they torture me? This actually went on for another hour until Krory came back. He was holding something behind his back. "How'd it go?" I sighed.

"I... I didn't do it yet..." He muttered.

"Well what are you waiting for...?" He paused.

"nothing" he muttered before taking out a heart shaped box of chocolates and giving it to me. "J-Jasdevi... I... I love you... you're... you're not like anyone I've ever met... you're kind... sweet... especially for someone with your past... I've never had anyone be as nice to me as you are and... I... know you're probably just gonna take the chocolates and leave... but... but I really do love you..." Krory muttered, his body was shaking and he was avoiding my gaze. My cheeks turned deep red. W-Wait a second... "I... I understand if... if you don't share my feelings..." He whispered. "It... It was a long shot..." he muttered softly. I suddenly threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Maybe... Maybe the twins were right... He seemed shocked, but he returned the hug. "D-do you love m-me back?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes... I do..." I whispered. He pulled apart to face me, his face lit up with delight and relief. He then proceeded to crush his lips against mine. Pulling myself closer to him, and ignoring the twin's gagging sounds, I returned the kiss. I felt his arms push me onto the bed as he kissed me. The blush on my cheeks impossibly deepened. I could feel one of his hands explore my body, resting on my hips. oh my god ew! Devit gagged while Jasdero was having a mini breakdown. I could feel Krory's fingertips gently stroke my hip bone as he gently nipped my lower lip. Dun do it Jasdevi! He's gonna take your clothes! Devitto cried. However, I barely heard him, too wrapped up in the moment to care. The vampire's legs straddle my waist and his hand cup my face as he took dominant position. A small smirk stretched my lips as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He returned my smirk and lowered his head, beginning to kiss and lip at my neck. I let out a breathy sort of noise, leaning my neck back. But when he got to a certain spot I felt a moan shove past my lips and hips buch. That's when the beast in Krory was released, he attacked the soft spot on my neck and grinded his hips against mine. The moan came out louder then before as my spine arched from his actions. Pleasure shot up my spine causing blood to rush to my head... heat rose in my stomach, face and lower regions. My hands tightened around him.

Suddenly, Krory sank his teeth into the soft spot in my neck, causing my eyes to haze over and a tremor to run over my body. Sensations that I'd never felt before ran through my body. And it felt so good... The twin's cries of disgust were drowned out by my moans. Krory got a wild lust filled look in his eyes, but he stopped everything. I looked at him, my cheeks flushed.

"Do you want to continue further?" Krory asked. Panting slightly, I gave him a small nod. "Are... are you sure? Because... if... if I start... I... I won't be able to stop..." Krory said, unsure. Don't do it! Don't!

"I'm sure..." I murmured. Are you deaf?! We said no! Devit cried in a panic. Hush and go to sleep! I shouted. The two seemed to flinch. Krory nodded and found my soft spot again and began to suck it roughly. I let out a loud moan, my cheeks blushed deep red. I suddenly felt his hand leave my cheek... it rubbed down my body lower... and lower... and lower... my grip on him tightened with anticipation. I felt his hand begin to rub me through my boxer shorts. "Ah~!" a moan broke past my lips.

"You like that don't you...~" He purred, his breath like fog against my ear. A shiver ran up my spine from the feeling of his breath. He rubbed harder to get a response.

"Y-Yes~!" I moaned out my response to him, my breath coming out in pants now. He smirked and kissed down my chest and down my stomach, taking my boxers off with his teeth. My face was probably as red as a tomato by now.

"You're so adorable..." the exorcist breathed, climbing back on top of me and using his knee to rub me. My back arched from pleasure, hands gripping the sheets beneath me. We continued on like this for another few minutes before he stopped and sat down beside me. I panted heavily, looking at him. he looked right back at me as if he was waiting for me to do something... But I didn't know what... I think he realized that I didn't know what he wanted from me, so he told me to remove his clothes. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, I sat up slowly and carefully began removing the man's clothes. Then he crawled back on top of me... "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh hush and get on with it." I pouted, pulling him close.

"Beg." He smirked, getting a bit cocky. Beg? But I was impatient! "Beg..." He repeated. "Or I'll have to leave that sexy firm ass of yours untouched." Krory purred.

"You... son of a bitch..." I muttered, blushing deeply. "Please?" I tried.

"I can't hear you~" He sang.

"Please!" I cried. He considered it but then smirked widely and shook his head. A whine of displeasure made it past my lips.

"I guess I can just go to bed, these pleads are kinda a turn off." Krory teased, though I could tell he was lying due to obvious reasons.

"If you take my right now, I will let you drink my damn blood." I pouted. "Now please~? I need it~!"

"I only drink Akuma blood dear..." He purred.

"I bet mine's better~"

"C'mon... just beg like you mean it." Krory pouted, before giving me a devious squeeze. I blushed. How was i gonna do this... I gulped in embarrassment and choked down my pride and dignity as he rubbed my lower region.

"P-please vampire~ Please take me~ I n-need it...~" I tried.

"Almost there..." He purred. I couldn't take it any more! I needed him bad!

"Please Krory~! I need you so badly~!"

"Alright fine," He pouted before he took my legs and put them over his shoulders.

My whole body fucking hurt when I woke up. That had been a bumpy heavenly ride... I didn't feel like moving... for a very long time... I could still feel Krory's entangled with mine and the twins were practically whimpering from the trauma of having to watch this whole thing. I felt a bit guilty for shouting at them yesterday. I wanted to apologize to them but I was too tired right now... Nuzzling up to Krory, I tried to fall back asleep. I was tired but it was hard… I was too sore... God why'd he have to be so damn rough... not that I didn't like it. I had asked for it... I soon managed to fall back asleep.  
I woke up later still sore, but Krory was gone. I sat up and looked around in confusion. Where was my vampire? I stood shakily and got dressed. I looked around and decided he was probably in the kitchen. But before that, I had some business. Hey... um... guys...? What…? I heard Devitto's scarred, irritable voice. Sorry... about yesterday. You scarred us for life! Dero's gonna have nightmares! Jasdero whimpered loudly. Look I'm sorry! Human contact has been pretty rare for me and, you know what, I am gay! No shit sherlock! But seriously, you couldn't have waited a while cause you two did just start dating… I think... I was... kinda in the moment. I let out a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. But he's not here! How do you know that he didn't just use you!? I winced, faint memories flashing in my head. He didn't... I whispered. How do you know? Devit challenged. Because I just do! Okay?! I don't trust him and you shouldn't have given yourself to him! He's probably just in the kitchen... I have a feeling he's gonna ditch you eventually. He's not! I refused to believe him. The vampire was different... different from... I quickly shook my head to keep back the memories. Vampire loved me... he said he did... I know he did... he's not that kind of guy... Hey Devi...? Yeah Dero? Let's split... What?! Excuse me? I do NOT want to split. I dont want to be anywhere near vampire after last night. Devitto growled. But Devi, if we split, we can judge the vampire personally. Dero and Devi can figure out if vampire really loves Jasdevi or if he's playing him. And then Dero and Devi kill him if he is. Devit and I were silent for a few moments. That was probably one of the smartest things he's ever said. I like the part about the killing... He said considerably. Wait, hold on-! Then it's decided! Dero and Devi split and judge vampire! Hii! Do I get a say in this! I cried. Nope! Devit laughed. Then before I knew it, they forced me to split and I was now in their heads. Dammit! I groaned.

"Ow!" Jasdero's big golden eyes welled up with tears. "It hurts! It hurts! Dero's body hurts!" He sobbed loudly. Devit groaned and held his pelvis and face planted into the pillow with a groan of agreement.

"I... can't move my legs..." He groaned loudly. Dero whimpered. "God dammit Jasdevi..." Devitto grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

After a while, when they both calmed down and their bodies quit aching, the twins stood shakily and peaked out of the bedroom. Krory wasn't home yet... he wasn't even in the kitchen which caused me to grow scared. Devit smirked widely and was about to say a triumphant comment, when Jasdero found a note on the counter. Not being able to read it by himself, the blonde gave it to Devit to read aloud.

"I'm going on a quick mission for the order, I'll be back this afternoon and I'll be sure to buy more food. There's breakfast in the dining room for you. See you soon. Signed, Arystar Krory III." Devit read softly. "And there's a heart after his name." I felt myself shudder with glee. My vampire was going to be back later! And he wrote a heart after his name! ADORABLE! Devit grumbled and crumpled up the paper, tossing it away. No! Pick that up! It's got a heart on it! I cried. "You're way too soft. It's just a stupid piece of paper." Devit said, rolling his golden eyes. Jasdero had gone to the dining room, peeking back into the kitchen a second later.

"Devi! Devi! Food!" He giggled happily.

"Wait food?!" Devit's short attention span was caught by the word food. The blonde nodded and Devit ran into the dining room.

"Food!" They said in perfect synch. They started choking it down as fast as they could. I facepalmed and shook my head slowly.

Hours later, the twins were sitting on the couch boredly. Jasdero had dozed off on his brother's lap and Devit was twirling his gun. His thoughts were on where to shoot my vampire that would kill him better. Please stop it with the shooting stuff. I sighed.

"Nah its kinda my thing, the fangirls love it." Devitto smirked reminding me he was straight. I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure he's gay if I'm gay... but I wasn't about to bring that up. The door suddenly open and Devit's attention was caught. Krory walked in with a tired groan.

"Jasdevi... I'm home." He yawned. Devit cocked his revolver.

"Shut your face vampire, my brother's sleeping." Krory blinked in surprise. He'd obviously been expecting a loving welcome. But nope. He got the Devit welcome. The ravenette looked back at Dero, putting a hand on his blonde head. "We're here to see if what you said to Jasdevi last night was true." Devit said, just loud enough for the vampire exorcist to hear. "And if you're just playing him..." The revolver was pointed at him. "Bang. Get the gist?" Vampire nodded timidly and gulped. "Now... as part of the test." Devit cleared his throat. "Go make me a sandwhich."

"E-Excuse me?" Krory asked in confusion.

"You fucking heard me." Devit growled. "Go make me a sandwich. And add extra meat." Devit added. The vampire sighed and went to the kitchen. Devit snickered softly. "I could get used to this." He smirked. A yawn came from Jasdero and he sat up slowly, rubbing his big eyes. "hey Dero. Good nap?" The blonde nodded sleepily. "Vampire's back." Devit said boredly. At this, Jasdero seemed to snap awake at once.

"Where?"

"He's making me a sandwich." Jasdero blinked a few times, before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Devit laughed as well.

"Dero's gonna go see. hii hii!" Jasdero hopped to his feet.

"Have fun." Devit sighed, laying down on the couch and putting his feet up. The blonde giggled happily and ran to the kitchen, peeking inside, his angler light swaying slightly on his head. Krory was making a sandwich, but seemed a bit fearful about what to put on it. Jasdero snuck up behind him and suddenly popped up from under one of his arms.

"Devi likes ham! Hii!" He said happily.

"Jesus!" Krory yelped in surprise. The blonde twin pouted.

"No. Dero." He poked Krory's cheek. "Silly vampire. But Dero feels honored by the label." The blonde added with a slight giggle. He then looked at the sandwich. "Dero wants to help. Hii!"

"Alright." Krory chuckled.

"It needs... marshmallows and hot fudge!" He giggled.

"What?"

"Marshmallows and hot fudge!"

"How bout we put that on ice cream instead... I think your twin will shoot me if I put it on his sandwich." Krory said with a slight chuckled. Jasdero giggled softly.

"Probably."

"Is there anything like cheese or sauces he likes on these?" Krory asked Jasdero. The blonde tilted his head slightly in thought.

"Dero and Devi like ketchup!" Krory chuckled and nodded, applying ketchup on it. "That's it." Jasdero giggled happily.

"You sure?" Jasdero nodded, leaning his head backwards to look up at the vampire. "Alright, now let's give this to your grumpy twin," Krory sighed. The childish twin let out a hysterical sounding giggle before slipping away from Krory and going back to Devit. I could hear Krory chuckle softly as the blonde walked away. Well... at least Jasdero was being nice to my vampire. Devit however...

"The fuck took ya so long vampire?" He asked, pointing his gun at Jasdero's head.

"Wh-why are you pointing your gun at his head?! Isn't he your brother?!" Krory asked in alarm. The twins looked at him, then looked at each other, then back at him. There was a short silence... before both twins burst into laughter. "W-what's so funny?" Krory asked softly. The twins didn't answer him. All that happened was Jasdero taking out his own gun and pointing it at Devit's head. Now both had a gun to their head and they were grinning widely. "S-Stop that! That's not f-funny!" Krory cried, and when the twins didn't, Krory confiscated their guns.

"Hey!" They shouted in unison.

"You won't get these back until you both learn how to be nice to each other!" Krory said. If I was in a physical form I would have face palmed.

"We always do that! Besides, if we shoot each other the only thing that'll happen is us merging!" Devit said exasperatedly.

"Baka Kuketsuki!" Jasdero pouted.

"I'm not taking risks!" Krory cried. "I don't want to lose Jasdevi because of you two shooting each other in the head." He said. Both sweat dropped.

"But..." Devit started.

"That's how Dero and Devi merge..." Krory sweat dropped as well.

"Well your still not getting them back cause this one keeps threatening me with it!" Krory cried to cover up his embarrassment as he pointed at devitto. Jasdero's eyes got bigger and sparkly and welled up with large tears. He stared at the vampire with his huge teary pleading eyes. "D-don't cry!" Krory said, shaking his hands in front of him. I felt bad for Krory having to put up with them... Jasdero began to cry loudly, having a tantrum like a three year old. "O-okay f-fine take y-your gun!" Krory cried to silence the blonde shoving the blonde's gun towards him. Jasdero calmed down slightly, hiccuping. The blonde then took his gun and giggled happily, his tears instantly leaving his face. Poor Krory had fallen for Jasdero's most famous trick... fake tears... Devit snickered softly. "You don't get yours." Krory frowned at Devit.

"Oi! You ain't my mom!"

"I don't care. You're in my house so you live under my rules and my word. What I say goes and if I say you don't get your gun, you don't get your gun." Krory grumbled glared at him. I felt myself snicker. Yeah you tell him vampire! I laughed in the twin's heads.

"Shut up Jasdevi!" Devit blurted out before quickly covering his mouth.

"Jasdevi?" Krory asked quickly. "Can he talk in your heads? I want to talk to him!"

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?" Devit challenged. "Only we can hear him!" Krory flinched. Be nice to my vampire!

"But Devi... he can-" Jasdero started before Devit quickly covered his mouth.

"He can?" Krory asked hopefully. The blonde suddenly licked Devit's hand.

"Ew! ew! Yuck!" Devit cried, removing his hand from Jasdero's mouth and wiping it on his shirt.

"Jasdevi can use Dero and Devi talk!" the blonde said quickly.

"God dammit Dero!" Devit snapped. He stuck his tongue out at devit. I laughed inside the twin's heads triumphantly. Devit tugged lightly on Jasdero's hair as punishment. The blonde whined in protest and pouted, the corners of his stitched lips pulling downwards. He could be really cute at times. It was rather amusing. Krory looked between the two of them as if trying to figure out what their deal was.

"Well… Uh… Can you merge or whatever you do…?" He asked slowly.

"No!" They said in unison.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Cause we haven't judged you yet." Devit said.

"Oh c'mon I made you a sandwich!" Krory pouted.

"So?" Devit shrugged.

"So I gave you foood." he said with a pout.

"That's not enough." Dero pouted.

"But, I just wanna be with Jasdevi… I miss him." Krory muttered.

"We're not merging until we can trust you." They said in unison. Krory sighed sadly. I muttered angrily under my breath. I crossed my arms over my chest, I wanted to cuddle with my vampire. But the twins refused to merge. I growled softly wishing they weren't being so stupid.

The next few weeks, the twins continued to 'judge' Krory. They actually just forced him to do many demeaning things for him. But eventually... I noticed a change in their behavior to him. Devit was still an ass but more like the way he was with me, and Jasdero became more clingy and giggly around him. They also got really upset if he left them for too long. 'Now can I see him?' I asked one day.

"I don't know..." Devit said slowly.

"Dero and Devi wanna spend a bit more time with him. Hii!"

"I don't… But I don't know if we can completely trust him." Devit said. Oh come on! I whined. "Fine…" Devit groaned. I grinned widely as they pointed their guns at each other's heads, took a deep breath and began singing. I didn't even pay attention to the lyrics, but just as they shot, something grabbed them as they formed into me and pain shot through my head. The moment I was a solid being, I gripped my head in pain, looking around in alarm, the pain hit me again and everything went black...

* * *

 **Looks like we're leaving off on a cliff hanger. :3 Mwahaha. Tune in next time to find out what has happened to our wonderful Noah of Bond! Au re voi!**


End file.
